What have I done
by LeatMeAlonex
Summary: [ This is an epilogue to What ever happened ] Over 15 years later, its time for the offsprings of the greatest Meisters and Weapons to start school. The things that happened over the years are talked about scarcely. Amber [ Snitch and Death the kid's Daughter ] doesnt know her own capability. ( Amber x Hiro [ Soul and Maka's Kid ] )
1. Partners in crime

**Intro~ **This is an epilogue to my other story, What ever happened. If you didn't read that first, please do. I don't own any characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV~<strong>

Today is the day. The day Amber Death goes to school. Daughter of Snitch Shadows and Death. I know some kids, like Maka and Soul's son, Hiro. And i know Tsubaki and Black*star's twins, Kei and Haru. Hiro is a young boy and a Weapon, Kei is a young girl and a Meister i believe. I think Haru is a Weapon. And i'm a Meister. But today we were picking partners. I had no idea who i was going to chose, more like trust with my life. Haru is too annoying to deal with all of the time, maybe Hiro. He was a bit of a big shot, but he didn't brag about it all the time like Haru. That was one good thing. As i put my shoes on, sitting in the empty Mansion, i though of how everyone described mom. Maka said she was beautiful, and her heart was full of love. Then how they drifted off into sadness after someone mentioned my father. They said he was now quiet, and sad, never smiling, at least after my mother passed away. How they thought that once i started going to the DWMA i would be happier, instead of being alone all day besides the times i would see Hiro and the others. I got up and walked towards the door. The second i was about to open it someone kicked it down, knocked me to the side. I saw Haru go flying through and Kei quietly walking over the broken door and giving me a quiet wave. Then Hiro walked in kicking over the broken door.

"Idiot! We were supposed to get her not break the door!" And so Hiro and Haru started bickering as me and Kei watched.

"You two, stop. We have to get to school before everyone gets taken" I said with a tone in my voice that made the two stop before they hit each other with their arms as weapons. Haru's was a blade and Hiro's was a scythe.

"Aye..." They said in unison. I towered over them, being a couple inches taller. But Kei was taller. Way taller. I sighed and we all stepped around the remains of the door walking out, Hiro and Haru still quietly fighting behind me and Kei. Once we got there, Lord Death and Death each made a speech. Afterwards we all walked around talking to people and meeting new people...

**Hiro's POV~**

I looked towards Amber. I went to walk towards her since we got separated. Then i noticed that she was talking to someone. A red haired boy, tall, and handsome. It seemed that he was a Weapon... Well there goes my chance. I turned around and walked away. I should've took the chance. I wanted to be Amber's partner, since i knew no one else who would. Kei found one, and so did Haru. I walked to the fence around the platform and leaned over it, looking down. All of the sudden someone tapped my shoulder. Before i could turn around they started talking.

"Hiro, how's Amber?" A voice said with a tone that i recognized from Amber. I turned and saw Death. He looked down at me and sighed. "Im a terrible father aren't i?" He said quietly, losing his strict tone and became sad.

"Im sure Amber doesn't think that..." I said awkwardly, He turned to me and looked at my nametag.

"You're a Weapon, have you asked Amber to be your partner yet? I heard the two of you get along well" I hesitated

"I think she already found one..." I said then we both looked at Amber, smiling and seemingly having a good time. "...But she seems happy"

"Hiro... Amber is not a normal girl. You need to watch out for her. I've tried, but she reminds me so much of her mother... Even after a sad past they can smile freely. Please watch her..." He said, then walked away. My mother calls him Death the kid, but she said he dropped the "Kid" After he graduated. I turned back to Amber and saw the red haired boy... Touching her hair? What the hell is he doing?! I ran over and kicked him in the face. After he was on the ground i realised what i did. Was it out of jealousy? No, it was just... Impulse. Yea, thats it. I get it from my dad. I looked at Amber, and she looked shocked. She went to open her mouth when the red haired boy stood up, blood coming from his nose...

**Amber's POV~**

I sighed glancing at Hiro and then to the red head, who i still hadn't known the name of. A girl came up behind the boy and he turned into a weapon, becoming a chainsaw and landing in her hand.

"Hiro, Weapon form" I said. I wanted to be Hiro's partner, but everytime i tried to talk to him we seemed to get separated. He turned into a scythe and landed in my hand. He looked like how his dad looked as a scythe, since when i sometimes practiced i would see an example from Maka and Soul. I gripped it with both hands and the girl ran at me with her chainsaw. I sighed and started spinning Hiro, making a fan. I did as Maka taught me, and pointed the fan towards the ground and went into the air when the girl was about to hit. I went back down and swung at her from behind, giving her a bad enough scratch to end the fight. The chainsaw became a boy again, and Hiro became human again. He looked at me

"I've been meaning to ask... You wanna be my partner?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes"

"Alright, good" He said scratching the back of his neck. The crowd that i just noticed was still surrounding us, and started cheering. Apparently the two we beat were causing a bunch of fights for no reason. I smiled at Hiro. This year is going to be great...


	2. The ending won't be fun

**Intro~ ** Please tell me if i screw up something in a story. Thx, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years later~<strong>

**Amber's POV~**

"HIRO GET THE HELL UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled. The mansion that was quiet a couple years ago was now a bit more busy, since Hiro moved in. Now i had someone to talk to besides my dad, who comes home late at night everyday. When i was little i would stay up and wait for him, and when he came he would take me to bed. Now there was no reason anymore, i had someone to talk to. Or you could say i had someone to tower over...

"C'mon 5 more minutes"

"No, in 5 minutes we will be late" A couple seconds later he lazily opened his door. Somehow he got dressed quickly, well thats because he was wearing a hoodie and pants. I had on a tank top and skirt, which in my case was i guess revealing. He ate the food i left for him as i tied my boots. A couple minutes later we were running to school "You baka!"

"What did you call me!"

"A baka, were going to be late!" He sighed. Then he started slowing down. I looked back and slowed down as well. "Lets go Hiro, were gonna be late more than we should" And with that he turned into a scythe and landed in my hands

"You're faster" He he said as a Weapon, his face flashing in the blade. I sighed and leaned him over my shoulder. I was faster than him, so i guess this would be faster. We made it to school and as we walked into Stein's class, Stein was an professor and doctor, also he was really old. As we walked in, 5 minutes late, Hiro turned back human. We sat down with Kei and Haru. Kei was sitting next to her Meister, Aka, a red haired short boy. Haru was sitting next to his Weapon, Hozon, a girl, about mid height, blonde hair. We all got along well, at least the fact that me and Haru fight, which causes Hiro and Hozon to fight. And all of this leaves Kei and Aka sitting there, Aka sometimes trying to break it up. But most of the time it ended with an unconscious Haru and a forfeiting Weapon. Today we were all going to the mansion, which would make it the busiest its been since i was little. School ended, Hiro was acting all weird, just as usual. But today he seemed quieter. I fixed my pony tail, that held up all my hair. It just left some bangs as a remainder.

"Hiro what's wrong?" I said as we were walking home.

"Nothing..."

"You can tell me if somethings bothering you"

"It's nothing Amber, just thinking about old times" He said, picking up the pace.

"What old times?"

"First day"

"Why are you thinking about that now, its been 2 years"

"Nothing.. Its just that, your father, when i met him, he was worried about you. He said you weren't normal"

"He says that to everyone..."

"But what if you are? What if theres something no one tells us about you?"

"Thats what i was wondering... Theres talls of my Mother, plenty of them. Most say she was like a shadow"

"I see..." He said, which made us both silent. Then the sun started shining on us which made our shadows appear... "Amber..."

"What?"

"Your shadow..." I turned around to look "Isn't there" It was gone. Nothing there and Hiros shadow danced as we walked.

"..." I said, and soon i held my head down.

"Hey Amber, who needs shadows? ..." He trailed off after he realized that it wasn't helping. Was i a freak? I sighed. My dad had said before he went to work on day, something about my mother. She always smiled, even with her parents gone. But there was something he hesitated on, and then left. We got to the house after what seemed for an hour long walk. I quickly cleaned up and Hiro helped a bit, mostly just eating food. After an hour of cleaning, we were done. I cleaned up myself a bit from the dust that had been left there for years. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hiro can you get that?" I said smiling over at him from my book i was reading. He got up and answered the door. It was Kei and Aka, and right when i closed the door after they entered, it was kicked down by Haru, his timid partner fixing it, looking used to fixing broken things. We all sat on the couches in a circle.

"How about we watch a movie?" Aka suggested. Everyone seemed to agree... But then for some reason.. My arm was turning into a... Shadow?! I quietly panicked and ran to my room putting on a jacket, then running back and sat on the couch. This wasn't going to end well...


	3. What can I do?

**Intro~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV~<strong>

"Hiro we have a problem..." He looked over, a tint of pink on his cheeks. Everyone continued to watch the movie as i showed Hiro my arm. He got up and sat next to me, since i was sitting alone. My entire right arm was gone.

"Turn off the movie! Were heading to the academy!" Hiro screamed, causing everyone to look over, fear crossing their faces.

"Dont worry about me..." I said, but Hiro had already picked me up and started running towards the academy. "Go to my dad.. He might be able to help.." I said. I hated attention, but the fact that my right leg was disappearing didn't help. He just ran faster, everyone running behind. Aka caught up a bit

"Has this happened before?!" He said panicking. Hiro shook his head and ran even faster.

"Calm down Hiro i bet its nothing" The shadows that engulfed my body slowed, and barely moved. Once we got to the academy we went to the nurses office, having no idea where to go. Hiro put me on the bed as Stein came in, hunched over, and turned the screw in his head.

"Kei, Aka, go get Lord Death and Death" He said,

"Got it" They said in unison, running out of the room.

"Haru and Hokon, hurry and go to the mansion, go into Amber's room and grab the black diamond necklace"

"Why do you need my mother's necklace?" He ignored my question and turned to Hiro. He was sitting in the stool next to the bed, his head down.

"Hiro, can you let me talk to Amber alone?" He didnt budge. Stein sighed. "Alright, ill tell you both" He said sitting down.

"Heres the story, Amber, you were cursed. A curse that we had no information on besides the amount of dark magic it was needed to perform. This was enough for your mother to run off and attack the caster, causing her to lose her life. After further research, the spell was more complex than expected. The spell would be activated at the time of the caster's death. He wanted Amber gone, but to live painfully everyday. He knew the Witch of shadows, so he wanted revenge on Snitch. He used you to bring her to him and even if he died in the process, he would get what he wanted.." He said, breathing in and then turning the screw in his head. "The curse was that when he died you would become completely shadow, not only that, but you would be forgotten, erased from time itself. No one would remember you, but you would be in the back of our heads, giving hints. You cant be heard, but what you can do is protect what you love. You will have the power to posses shadows, which could make it easy to help defeat enemies in combat. You may not be alive to us, but you can still help" By now Hiro was staring at him, crying uncontrollably. When everyone got back Stein took the necklace and handed it to my dad, who put it around my neck.

"So this is it?"

"I guess so.." Hiro said, controlling his condition. All that was still human was above my chin.

**3rd Person POV~**

As the daughter of the famous Death and frightening Snitch disappeared, everyone cried. Stein quickly explained the situation to the others, who had no idea what was going to happen, but still cried. Hiro had again broke out crying, by now Tsubaki, Black*star, Maka, and Soul heard of this and had ran there, Maka crying and tears forming in the other's eyes.

"Remember me quick, alright?" Amber whispered, as her hair joined with the shadows, and only eyes remained. Then she was gone. Another savior of the world gone. Though as of the second after she was gone, the necklace dropped onto the bed. Everyone tried to remember why they were crying, but couldn't. Death took the necklace, recognizing it as his dead wife's, and all of them soon thought of it as a dream. The necklace had held Amber's soul. But as a new shadow formed, roaming the streets of Death city with no owner, no one gave her a second look. It was an end of Amber Shadows, as of this moment she never existed...


	4. I want to return

**Intro~ **I keep writing really long ones but then bleh whatever

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV~<strong>

"One month eh.." I said to myself. Not like anyone could even hear me if they wanted too. Its been a month since i became one with the shadows. For some reason, Aka, Kei, Haru, Hozon, and Hiro were all laying on the roof of Hiro's house. Hiro had no partner now, and he was much lonelier. But for them they've been like this forever. I was laying next to Hiro. I just wanted to punch him in the gut and tell him im here, remember me, but that wouldn't work. I tried that, my fist went straight through him like i was a ghost. They all got of the roof and then watched the tv.

"Today we have news on a mysterious savior, who is said to have saved many people who are attacked. People say all they get a glimpse of is the golden eyes and a slight mist of Amber. They say its a girl. They also say she is like a shadow, some even say she is one. The DWMA classifies makes her name Amber until any further research. Is she good, or is this only revenge? Tune in next time on Death Talk!" After that, i looked at Hiro.

"Amber..." He said

"Sounds familiar" Haru added in

"Mhm, like we know her or something.." Kei said. Then i realised my fingers were slowly becoming human. But then someone crashed through the door. It was my father. That had made them all forget what they were thinking of, and my almost human fingers turning to shadows.

"Lord Death wants to see you all in the Death room" Death said. He had changed as well. Like a giant weight was off his back. The story of how they never had a child, him and my mother, was that Snitch died in some car accident 6 months pregnant, killing herself and the baby, or something like that. I slipped out the door and walked down the street. To be honest, maybe i should just leave notes or something. I got paper from a desk at some building and a pen and left. As night approached, its was time to attack monsters i guess. I walked into an alley and saw some giant monster. I possesed its shadow before it could claw at the woman he was attacking, and made him claw himself. Before the woman ran, i took out the notepad and wrote '_-Amber'_ and ran. That would be the most i could probably say i guess. I wanted to be human, but i would do it the hard way. I've gotten used to being a shadow, through i hated admitting it. As i wandered around, i decided to go to Hiro's house. By now he was home i hope. When i got there, he was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. I sighed. I wonder, if i could get the attention of the news team... Then i would maybe have a chance to get back.

"Hiro, how was it with Lord Death?" Maka asked, she was a bit sadder after i left, maybe because she was my mom's best friend, and she was gone along with her child.

"He said he had little time left.."

"Well.. I guess that does make sense, i mean when your father and i were your age, Lord Death was, well we had no idea, but if he was Death's father and now its been at least 15 years, hes got to be old"

"He survived after dying basically Maka, he'll pull through" Said Soul walking in.

"That was when he was young, well i guess younger than he is now"

"Oh whatever, Hiro get to bed its late, you've got school tomorrow" Soul said turning to Hiro, who was laying on the couch. He got up.

"Hey, mom and dad, do you guys ever feel like you left someone behind..." He said quietly, then Maka turned to him.

"Im sure whoever that is, wasn't left behind, more like a guardian" Maka said, and Hiro walked into his room. I followed him, since one hand was already human. This was it! I took out a note and wrote on it, writing '_Remember' _In big letters. I held it out in my human hand and stuck my hand through the door. He looked at my hand, and then saw my eyes become human from the mirror.

"Baka.." I whispered, right before Hiro grabbed the note from my hand. Than my hand disappeared again along with my eyes. Almost. He put the note on his desk and took out a notebook. He put the note in it and wrote Baka.. Had he heard me? He wrote down a bunch of stuff. My eye color, what the news had said about the shadow, Baka, Remember. But he gave up and ignored it, climbing into his bed. So close, i walked over to his notebook. I wonder if he would show this to the others, or just think that the'll call him crazy. I had no clue, but for some reason i believed in the baka and left his house, saving a couple more people and leaving notes saying '_Amber was here' 'Shadow' 'Remember'._ I didnt want to be a shadow, i wanted to be Hiro's partner, and laugh with everyone.

**End of school next day~ **

**Hiro's Pov~**

"C'mon Hiro, how slow are you~" Haru taunted, and i ran faster. I beat him to my house, everyone else walking far behind us. By the time they got here we turned on the tv. Death talk was on, and they were showing a clip of a woman being interviewed.

"Well, i was about to be murdered by this monster, when it stopped in its place and killed itself. I wanted to run, but then a note appeared. It read '-Amber'" The woman said, holding a piece of paper in the air. The same handwriting the note from last night had. I ran into my room after hearing about 3 people say they were saved and left with a note. I grabbed the notebook. I ran back in and opened it to the page i was writing on last night.

_'Baka'_

_Notes-_

_-Amber_

_Remember _

_Shadow_

_Amber was here_

"Hiro what's that?"'

"Last night, someone stood at my door holding a note saying 'Remember'. Then i heard a girl whisper Baka and then everything disappeared leaving a note."

"Really? Thats impossible"

"But i know, we're forgetting something... No, someone. Someone got left behind, only to watch..." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I had no idea who i was trying to remember, but it seemed like it was important. I believe it was a girl from the hand and her voice. But who? The show continued.

"So, what is the DWMA going to do?" The host asked to Stein, when did he get there?

"We will either let this 'shadow girl' live, or shoot it on sight if it does anything against humans.." He said turning his screw. The rest of the day we gathered information, though they all still thought i was crazy. Amber huh... Sounds like a hero's name


End file.
